


It's Easy With You

by bravewarriorofthesea



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5 plus 1, Childhood Friends, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, will add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewarriorofthesea/pseuds/bravewarriorofthesea
Summary: Five times Freed confessed to Laxus (and one time he didn't have to).





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was high in the sky as Freed sat in Magnolia’s biggest park, reading on a park bench under the shade of a giant tree. He had just arrived in the new city and as his parents were busy setting up their stage they had given Freed and his siblings the time off to go explore their new home for the upcoming months.

Unlike his siblings Freed had taken the opportunity to go read in peace, and had set up a silencing rune around himself so that he could fully concentrate on his studies. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn’t notice someone had approached him till they entered the rune and let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden wave of silence that must have hit them unexpectedly.

Freed grabbed his book tightly in alarm, looking up at the person who had joined him with a suspicious glare.

“Woah.” The boy spoke in awe, turning around and jumping out of the rune before jumping back into it, a grin spreading across his pale face. His hair was a vivid blonde, stark against the paleness of his skin. He looked almost sickly, but the amber eyes that were staring at Freed with excitement made it easy to forget that observation.

“You’re a wizard! Man, I’ll totally forgive you for not answering me if you tell me how you made it silent here. I literally can’t hear anything but us.”

Freed blushed lightly as the other rambled, sitting back on the bench and holding his book against his chest as if to protect himself from the excitable stranger.

“It’s r-rune magic. I can make rune circles and the rules I dictate for them must be followed. So, um, I made it so only sound from inside the circle can be heard.”

The stranger wasted no time in sitting next to him on the bench, looking around at the writing that surrounded them.

“So are you part of a guild? Magic this strong needs to be used for good in a guild, right?”

“S-strong?” No one had ever called Freed’s magic strong before. His magic was only just being learnt, and he’d only perfected the silencing rune because he got so sick of the noise that followed him everywhere he went. It wasn’t flashy, it didn’t bring any good to his family and it was hard to keep up. He’d been unable to use it to do anything worthwhile, it just meant that he could sometimes concentrate.

“Yeah, totally! I think this is pretty strong.”

The weight of the compliment startled Freed so much that he dropped his control of the spell and sound came crashing in around them. The stranger laughed, standing up from the bench and holding out a hand for the other.

“I’m Laxus. Come on, I’ll show you my guild. It’ll be better than yours because Fairy Tail is the best.”

Freed stared at Laxus’ hand with caution, fidgeting with the corners of his book. “I’m not part of any guild.”

“Well then, this will be even _more_ impressive.”

The excitement and enthusiasm etched on Laxus’ face made it hard for Freed to look at him directly. Freed wasn’t sure why his heart was beating so quickly, or why his face felt warm but the thought of taking his hand and seeing his guild was incredibly exciting, so Freed quickly leant forward to grab hold of it.

“I’m Freed Justine.”

“Okay Freed Justine, lets go.”

Following Laxus was easy for Freed and this ease continued for the next few months.

His days settled into an easy rhythm while he was in Magnolia. In the mornings he would help get his parents out of bed and help his older sister make breakfast for the family. Then, as soon as he was set free, he would run over to Laxus’ house and the two would go on some adventure or another until Laxus got tired. This tended to happen after a few hours of energetic running from place to place and when it did Freed would tug him back to the Guild or to Laxus’ mother’s home.

Laxus’ mum was a kind woman, although she was stern when it came to Laxus over exerting himself. She always wore long dresses and had her blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, which made her glare even scarier than it was when it was down. She had lines on her face from a mix of laughter and stress, and her Fairy Tail insignia was black like Laxus’, placed on her back and between her shoulders.

Freed liked the afternoons at their house the best. Freed would sit with Laxus in his bedroom and they would talk, or study thick books about magic, unless his mother made them sit in the kitchen with her as she cooked.

With Laxus’ help and encouragement Freed was learning all sorts of new magic. It took him ages to write out the runes, but Laxus would be patient as he experimented in different rules than just silence.

For Freed, who had never had a friend like Laxus before, this was one of the most exciting moments of his childhood. He looked forward to his days, and even started enjoying helping his family with their act as a good reception meant they could stay in Magnolia for longer.

However a good reception couldn’t last forever, and eventually his parents informed them that they had to leave for the next town.

Freed had stared at her in shock as he was given this news over breakfast, sprinting out of the house without so much as saying goodbye, knowing he needed to find his friend before sundown.

When he got to Laxus’ house however, the other wasn’t in and his mother wasn’t sure where he had gone. He stayed around waiting for him for a bit before deciding to go check at the Guild, but he wasn’t there either. Nor was he at the park, or the forest, or the other spots around town where they often spent their time.

Freed spent the whole day trying to find his best friend but it wasn’t until the sun was about to set that he finally found him on the outskirts of town, a bag in his hand and a nervous expression on his face.

“Laxus!” Freed shouted, darting forwards and coming to stop only a few feet away from him. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Laxus looked considerably shocked at the sight of Freed, before a relieved smiled filled his face and he let out a little laugh. “I’ve been looking for you too, have we just been missing each other all day?”

Freed let out a little laugh at the thought, smiling up at Laxus warmly. “That must be so. Why were you looking for me?”

“Oh, well, I got a letter from my dad yesterday, and I’m going to go on a quest with him! So I’m going to be gone for a while, not sure how long but, yeah. I wanted to say bye.” Laxus’ voice didn’t sound as excited as Freed thought it ought to be considering how he and Freed had spent all of the previous Sunday trying to convince Macao to take them out on a real quest. In fact, he sounded much more nervous than he normally did, and he already looked exhausted.

Freed had no idea what Laxus had said to convince his mother to let him go on a quest. The thought made him uneasy.

“A quest? Are you sure you can handle that Laxus? Y-you already look pretty tired.”

Laxus let out an annoyed huff at his words, crossing his arms. “I’m not weak Freed.”

“I know!” Freed spoke quickly, hoping he hadn’t offended his friend. “I’m just worried I guess. Cause I.. I won’t be here when you get back.”

Laxus dropped his arms to his sides in shock, hurt flashing across his face. “What do you mean?”

“Well, uh, we’re moving on to the next town. For mum and dads performance.” Not for the first time Freed found himself unable to look at Laxus, but this time it wasn’t because his excitement was dazzling him. He felt guilty. Freed had never had to say goodbye to anyone he cared about before because he didn’t normally have people he cared about. “I wish I could stay but I can’t leave them. I’ll send a letter when we get set up in the next place, so you can tell me that you got home safe?”

“Oh… I’ll miss you.”

Freed looked up at him, opening his mouth to speak before he was cut off by a shout from the distance.

“Laxus, that you?”

Laxus jumped at the voice, spinning around and waving at a tall figure that Freed didn’t recognise before turning back to Freed.

“That’s my dad, I gotta go.” Laxus spoke quietly, reaching forward to squeeze Freed’s shoulder. “Write me and I’ll write back.”

Freed stared at him as he let go of his shoulder, all his emotions building up in his chest as he saw Laxus starting to turn away.

“Wait!” He cried, rushing forward and throwing his arms around his best friend. He held onto him as tightly as possible, ignoring his heart hammering in his chest as he pressed his head into the crook of his shoulder. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I love you.”

Freed wanted to say more, to tell him to stay safe and stay in contact, but he knew that by saying those three simple words Laxus would understand.

For a brief moment he felt Laxus hugging him back before he drew away, smiling at him softly before he turned around and began to walk towards his dad.

Lifting his hand to wave at him, Freed could hear the smile in his voice as he raised his voice to speak. “I’ll see you again, Freed.”

Freed didn’t reply. He simply watched Laxus leave and promised himself that he would return.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a single chapter oneshot but hey ho I can't limit myself so hope you enjoy this multichapter 5+1 fic!
> 
> Laxus and Freed were hard to write as kids because I feel like they've changed a lot from their experiences but I hope I did them justice. I'm looking forward to writing them as teenagers next chapter. (They are 7 and 10 respectively in this chapter if you were wondering).
> 
> Come say hi @gaysandprincess on tumblr
> 
> Also thank you Emily for reading through this and making me confident enough to post (go check out her art at Riverjay on tumblr)


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Freed walked through the doors of Fairy Tail he was fifteen years old and plenty different from how he had been as a child.

While he still sported his bright green hair it was now a lot longer than it had been, tied in messy plait with a red ribbon, his fringe falling over his eye. The ribbon matched his red robes which were a few sizes too big for him and had been left with him by his father. He wore black boots, scuffed from the miles he had walked to reach Magnolia, and the smile on his face was much less wide as it had been when he was a child, worn down by his exhaustion.

Freed was used to disappointments, and he figured that his veiled attempt to meet up with one of the only friends he’d ever made in his childhood would end that way. Still Freed knew he had to try or else he’d never forgive himself.

Despite all these changes, Freed still felt that same feeling of awe as he walked into the familiar building. Fairy Tail held many of his last happy moments and the hall made him feel so comfortable. It felt like coming home after a long, difficult journey.

As he entered Freed walked directly towards the bar, knowing that was where he’d find the answers he desperately needed. He looked around only briefly as he did so, trying to spot Laxus but being unable to catch sight of anyone who vaguely resembled the boy he once knew.

The woman behind the bar had a soft face, with blue hair falling in ringlets down her back and a pair of circular glasses perched on her nose. She smiled as she caught sight of him, walking away from the white haired goth girl who was perched on a bar stool at the other end of the bar before coming to a stop in front of him.

“Hey lovely, I’ve not seen you about here before, is there anything you need?”

Freed looked up at her, feeling as nervous as he always did but knowing he had to be confident if he wanted any information.

“I’m actually wanting to put in a request for help on a quest. For a specific member of your guild actually. Is that allowed?”

The woman looked at him in silence for a lot longer than necessary and Freed had the distinct impression that she was trying to make sense of the jumble of contradictions tied up in his appearance. He could understand why she’d be wary. He’d barely stopped walking since he had left his Grandmothers a few weeks ago and he knew that his expensive looking robes must be dirty from sleeping on the road.

“Well we normally get quest requests from the magic council, they’re the ones who distribute them. However if you want to cut all that out and just want help, you could just ask the member you’re seeking directly.” She smiled, obviously taking pity on him which Freed was grateful for. “But how about I make you something to eat first? And get you a drink.”

Freed looked down at the floor, unable to make eye contact. “I don’t have any money to spare.”

“If you don’t have any money then how were you planning on paying the person you want help from?” The teenager at the bar asked, a frown on her face as she looked over at him.

Freed shrugged, playing with the end of the plait which he could feel was a mess. “We used to be friends. I thought maybe he wouldn’t mind if I couldn’t pay him.”

The woman with blue hair leaned across the bar, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. “Why don’t you sit down? I’ll make you something on the house.”

Looking up at her with wide eyes, Freed nodded, taking a seat on the barstool. “Thank you Ma’am. I would really appreciate that.”

Freed watched the blue haired woman walking into the kitchen before turning to look around the familiar room, his eyes landing on the girl with long silver hair. She was eyeing him warily, and he tried to smile a little at her, although she was giving off an intimidating air so strong it sent shivers down his spine.

“I like your hair.” She finally spoke after a few minutes of staring at him, getting up off her barstool and moving to sit onto the one next to his.

Perhaps she wasn’t actually as intimidating as she looked, and Freed felt his smile widen. Being back at Fairy Tail was already filling him with so much relief.

“Thank you. I like yours too.”

“I’m Mirajane, what’s your name?”

“Freed Justine.”

Freed didn’t know what else to say as Mirajane watched him, looking at him curiously. He wanted to find Laxus as soon as possible, but the kindness from the barmaid was enough to keep him glued to his seat.

“I’m only new here but if you want I can help you find who you’re looking for.”

Freed sat up straighter, nodding his head. “I’d really appreciate the help. Thank you so much.”

Mirajane laughed, shrugging her shoulder. “You’re alright, just don’t tell anyone, it’ll ruin my image.”

“I won’t, I promise. I’m looking for Laxus Dreyar, he’s a couple of years older than me. We were friends when we were younger.”

“Laxus has friends?” Mirajane giggled, before getting off the stool and patting his shoulder clumsily. “You eat your meal, I’ll bring Laxus back from where he’s holed up training. Although I wouldn’t get your hopes up that he’ll actually help you. That asshole doesn’t care about anyone but himself.”

Freed wanted to argue with her. To tell her that there was no way Laxus wouldn’t help him, but he knew he couldn’t say that for sure. For all he knew Laxus could be entirely different from the best friend he had cared about so deeply. And then what would he do? Freed didn’t know if he’d be able to stay at Fairy Tail if that were the case, but he definitely wouldn’t be able to find his parents with no money and no help.

He watched Mirajane walk out of the guildhall as he began to worry, but he wasn’t left alone for long as the woman behind the bar brought him a plate of hot food and something to drink.

He stayed quiet as he ate, listening to the woman ramble about her daughter and a few other guild members that she was close to. It was nice listening to someone talk so honestly and Freed listened intently to her as he waited. It was easier than worrying about whether Mirajane would return with Laxus or not.

After what felt like a lifetime, but was perhaps only an hour, the woman behind the bar looked up and smiled in the direction of the doorway. “I think your friend has arrived.” She spoke, and Freed felt his eyes widen in shock.

His heart hammering in his chest, Freed looked over his shoulder, catching sight of a tall figure stood in the doorway. The afternoon sun was shining through the guild, lighting up his blonde hair and making Freed’s breath catch in his throat. His profile was mostly shadowed, but the surprised expression on his face was as obvious as the blush on Freed’s cheeks.

For a second everything stopped. His heart, his breathing, the chattering of the guild members. Everything felt like it was no longer there as he caught sight of Laxus for the first time since he was seven years old.

After a second or more of staring, Freed scrambled to his feet, ignoring the voice in his head telling him to play it cool as he practically ran towards the door coming to a stop directly in front of the only friend he’d ever really had.

“It’s really you Laxus.”

“Freed..”

Freed didn’t blame him for the look of shock or the surprise and confusion that etched itself across his face as he stared, clearly unsure of what to say. Freed was freaking out so much that he didn’t know if he’d be able to form words himself, he just stood their awkwardly, unable to tear his gaze away from Laxus.

To the untrained eye nothing about Laxus was as Freed remembered, but despite this everything felt so familiar. The colour and shape of his eyes were the same, but the frustration in them and the lack of bubbling enthusiasm cast shadows he didn’t recognise. His face had lost its baby fat, jawline bold and striking on the older teen. He looked more tan now, less pale and sickly. The scar over his eye in the shape of a lightning bolt was shockingly new, whispering rumours of battles untold.

What struck him most was not his appearance however, but the magic power coming from where he stood. It was so different from the boy who had been unable to perform even simple magic without wearing himself out. It made his heart ache, realising how much he must have missed, how little he actually knew about Laxus Dreyar.

What had happened?

“Yeah, it’s me.” Freed finally managed to speak.

“I never thought I’d see you again.” Laxus murmured ever so quietly, as if he were trying not to draw attention to himself.

Freed laughed ever so slightly, his nerves bubbling over. “Well, here I am.” He looked down at the floor before quickly looking back up at him. “I missed you.”

Laxus stared at him for a moment, his mouth hanging half open as if he were about to say something but he shut it quickly, glancing around the room.

Clearing his throat, he motioned subtly towards the door before he turned around and walked straight out of the guild without another word. Freed tried not to look disappointed at his lack of reply but nevertheless quickly followed after him, waving his thanks to the woman behind the bar before he walked out into the daylight.

The two walked in silence for a while, Laxus dropping back so they were stood beside each other. The silence wasn’t awkward but it felt strange and unfamiliar. Freed was used to Laxus chatting about everything under the sun, and he supposed Laxus was used to Freed prompting him with a million and one questions. They had both changed since they were kids.

Passing by a few of their familiar haunts, they came to a stop near the outskirts of Magnolia. It was out of the way, just a bit before the forest but far away from the town. Freed felt that the place was oddly familiar and he realised that it was because it was near the back of Laxus’ family home. They had spent a few evenings there with Freed practising his rune circles and Laxus trying to help in any way he could.

When Laxus sat down on the grass Freed instantly sat opposite him, crossing his legs and watching the older teen carefully. He didn’t know what to say. While it wasn’t uncomfortable, he felt anxious, nerves rising in his chest. What if Laxus didn’t want to be his friend anymore? What if Laxus had changed so much that Freed didn’t want to be his?

The endless questions felt like a crushing weight on his chest and he was unable to form words. He opened his mouth a few times, thoughts of what to say flitting through his mind, but ultimately he remained quiet.

Then Laxus spoke. “You never wrote to me. You said you’d write.”

Freed sighed, the guilt twisting in his stomach even though he knew he wasn’t to blame for his silence. “I’m sorry. A lot happened when we left Magnolia, I actually came back because I need your help.”

“Oh.. With what?”

“My parents.” Freed didn’t know quite how to explain what had happened.

It had been a whirlwind at first. So much pain for so long. Being trapped, weakened, utterly helpless.  The worst part was that when he was finally set free and he was simply sent to another fancier prison. Still unable to contact his siblings and his parents. Not knowing what had happened to them.

“I need to find them. I don’t know if they’re even alive. Something happened and I lost them for a long time.” Freed didn’t want to say anymore although he knew that he would have to explain at some point if Laxus agreed to help him, so they could find a way to locate them.

Laxus nodded, still looking over at him. “You can’t find them on your own?”

“I need help.” Freed sighed, turning to look down at the grass, away from Laxus’ steady relentless gaze. “I’m weak, things have happened that got in the way of my training. I would never find them on my own, not when I don’t know Fiore as well as I’m sure you do.”

There was silence from Laxus after Freed finished speaking, and he wasn’t sure what to do. His heart was hammering in his chest, fear swirling in his veins. If Laxus denied him this, he wasn’t sure what he would do. Who else could he go to? If someone made him go back to his Grandmother he wouldn’t last a week.

Ever so carefully he turned his gaze up to Laxus.

Freed didn’t expect to see the pain in his eyes, but it was so obviously present. Laxus looked sad. So heartbreakingly sad. He wondered how he must look in the eyes of his childhood friend. A pathetic image of his past self he was sure.

“What happened?” Laxus finally asked.

Freed shook his head, glad that his hair was thick enough that it completely covered his eye. “I’ll explain everything if you agree to help me locate my parents.”

“Okay.” Laxus spoke, standing up from his position on the floor. “You can stay the night at mine, I’ll inform Gramps tonight and we’ll leave in the morning.”

“Really?” Freed hadn’t expected him to agree, but knowing that the other still wanted to help him made him feel more hopeful than he had in days. Maybe it would turn out that they wouldn’t get along, but at least they had the time to find out.

“Well, you were my best friend Freed. And I missed you too.”

Hearing the almost fond words from Laxus made a small smile tug at Freed’s lips. He accepted the hand that was held out to him, using it to gracefully pull himself onto his feet.

When they were stood facing one another again Freed spontaneously threw his arms around the shoulders of the other man, giving him a tight hug. “Thank you so much Laxus. I knew I could count on you. I knew that after all this time you’d still be there for me.”

Freed let go after he finished speaking, standing a few feet away from him and looking up at him sincerely. “I never stopped loving you.”

The words left his mouth before Freed could stop himself. It was easy for him to say. It was simply the truth. Perhaps he should have been more careful with the wording. Perhaps he should have said that he never stopped caring about Laxus, or thinking about him, or holding onto the hope that when they met again they would be able to become friends once more.

But wasn’t that just the same as love?

Freed had never stopped loving his best friend and that word was more than enough to capture everything that he meant. He hoped Laxus understood.

Laxus however looked extremely flustered at his words, like he didn’t know what to do with them. Freed made a note that Laxus wasn’t as open with his emotions as he had once been, and that although the light pink tinge to his cheeks was incredibly pretty it clearly made the other feel uncomfortable and it would be best for him not to talk about love for a while.

Finally Laxus cleared his throat, pushing Freed’s shoulder gently before rolling his eyes. “Don’t thank me yet. First you gotta show me what you’ve got.” He took a step back a smirk on his lips.

“Prove to me that you’re strong enough to go on a quest and I’ll take you along. If you don’t pass I’m going on my own. You said you’re weak? I don’t believe that for a second but I can’t take someone with no skills on a possibly dangerous search mission across Fiore.”

Freed smiled, taking a few steps away from Laxus before readying the metallic pen which he was currently using to write his runes. “Okay, just like old times.”

Laxus shook his head, holding up his hand and letting a bundle of pent up lightening collect in his palm. “Not quite.” Freed stared at the magic in his hand and felt his smile widen just a fraction. Laxus wasn’t just strong due to his pure determination anymore. He actually seemed to have the magic skill to back up his words and Freed felt giddy. Laxus was going to go far. He only hoped that he would be able to find a new place in his friends unfamiliar life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update - teenage Laxus and Freed were even harder to write then them as kids?? I'm working on a slowburn of their entire story (alongside Ever, Bickslow and the Strauss siblings because they're so important to me) but I think I have a better grasp on them now which is nice. I have backstory ideas I want to write into that so I'm just touching on things now because this is meant to be a shorter thing touching on their relationship (ahaha)
> 
> As always please comment, even just a couple of words means the world to me.
> 
> Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Freed knew what was coming.

As soon as Laxus joined him in the kitchen dressed as if he were intending to leave the house for the first time in the past few days, the knowledge of what was going to happen hit him like a tonne of bricks. Laxus was going to speak to his grandfather. He was going to speak with the Master of Fairy Tail and he was going to be sent away. That would be their punishment, Freed would be made to leave behind Fairy Tail, the family who had been there for him all along and who he had never appreciated as much as he should have.  

Freed felt tears prick in his eyes as Laxus stared at him from across the kitchen. They kept steady eye contact for a long moment without saying a word, a tense feeling tingling in the air around them.  It was Freed who finally broke the eye contact, turning his back on Laxus as he moved to heat up some water to make them both a coffee.

Laxus sat down on the kitchen table without talking, taking steady breaths as he looked around the kitchen with an air of someone trying to remember his surroundings. Bickslow had left for his morning run around Magnolia and Evergreen was still snoring on their sofa, having not had the courage to set foot in Fairy Hills since the battle.

They were alone, and for a moment it felt as if it could be the same as any other day in Magnolia. Freed making Laxus his morning coffee, the two of them sitting in silence as they shot each other glances across the room. If this were any other day Freed would casually make conversation by discussing their plans or else Laxus would talk about his latest quests, or training. Maybe, if he were in a particularly good mood, Laxus would casually tease Freed, or they’d talk about something trivial instead of their next steps towards becoming better wizards.

That morning would look exactly the same to anyone observing their actions, but the silence was nowhere near as comfortable as it should be. Not only that but Freed was unwilling to break the silence first. Freed knew that if he broke it they would finally have to talk about what happened. About how wrong they had been, how Freed regretted going along with Laxus and his plans even though he had agreed so completely with them at the start.

Freed knew that when they spoke they were going to have to talk about it. It would be their last chance to do so in their own home, while they were still part of Fairy Tail.

When Freed finished making the coffee he passed a cup over to Laxus and sipped at his own. They stared at each other across the table for a few more moments before Laxus took a sip of his drink, letting out a small sigh.

“This is good, thank you.”

The spell was broken but Freed could barely look him in the eye as he spoke. “It’s nothing.”

“No, it’s not nothing. The fact that you’re still here after everything is..”

A ridiculous display of loyalty perhaps, or a testimony to Freed’s stupidity. He didn’t know what Laxus was intending to say, but he didn’t really want to hear it. Freed was still struggling to come to terms with everything he had done for Laxus, and trying to understand what his motives had been.

He admired Laxus’ strength and he wanted him to become the master; that was for sure. Freed had been set on Fairy Tail being respected as it deserved to be, but the reason he had supported Laxus had never been because of those ideals, if he were really being honest with himself he knew that to be true. Although that almost made it worse.

“Don’t, please. Look I...” Freed was lost for words for a moment, having merely interrupted him before Laxus could think of how he wanted to end his sentence. He was unsure of what to say now that he had his friends attention and in his hesitance words began to tumble from his lips. “I still respect you Laxus, but something about you changed. I don’t know when it happened but I didn’t realise you were growing a feeling of hatred towards our comrades and I believe that I let my memories of you drive my actions. That was wrong of me. I don’t know if it’s a good thing that I’m still here.”

Laxus was looking at him steadily and Freed met his gaze openly. The regret in his eyes shone clear and despite everything Freed wanted to make him feel better. He wasn’t sure how to do that however, all his options seemed like they would never be enough. How could he make Laxus feel happy when they had both done something so terrible?

“Thank you for telling me how you feel.” Laxus finally spoke, letting his eyes fall to his drink as he took a small sip. “I still haven’t apologised to you, have I?”

Freed opened his mouth about to say that he didn’t need an apology when Laxus stood up suddenly, clearing his throat before speaking clearly as if he were reciting something he had practised.

“I’m sorry for everything I did. I’m sorry that I almost hurt you, that I pushed you as far as I did. I regret my actions. Fairy Tail would never become strong if it had become what I wanted it to be and I realise that now. I know that when I go speak to gramps..” He let out a shaky sigh, closing his eyes for a moment as if he were blinking back tears before turning back to face Freed with determination on his face. “I know that he’ll make me leave. I assume that you, Bickslow and Evergreen will be made to as well and, well, maybe I could finally start to make it up to you guys for all I’ve done.”

Freed stood up, walking around the table quickly and coming to a stop in front of Laxus, wanting to speak to the other on an equal footing. “You don’t have to make it up to me, you know that right? You don’t have anything to prove to me. Maybe we do both need to change, but not for each other. For ourselves, and for Fairy Tail maybe but...” Freed smiled, letting out a shaky laugh. “I know you’re normally opposed to physical contact but may I-“

Laxus cut off his request by taking a sudden step forwards and wrapping his arms around him.

It had been a long time since they had last hugged. Laxus only ever got affectionate when he had had a drink or two and even then he was incredibly reserved. Hugging wasn’t something they ever did much of since Freed had returned to Fariy Tail as a teenager.

Sure, Laxus had held onto Freed despite his tears when they had discovered the fate of his parents. Freed had briefly wound his arms around Laxus after the older boy came back from visiting his mother’s grave. When they had heard the news about Lisanna they had hugged for a long, long time and once, during a mission where they had had to share a bed Freed had woken up with Laxus’ arms wrapped tightly around him.

This felt different though, not an act of grief or an accident but a confession of sorts.

Laxus didn’t hug because hugging showed emotion and emotion was a weakness. Except now his whole world view had been turned upside down. If Laxus’ feelings towards the guild could turn on him mid battle and make it so he didn’t hurt a soul, then his feelings were surely more ingrained and more uncontrollable then he had once believed. Perhaps now he could use those feelings to be stronger, to be better, and the tightness with which Laxus was holding onto him made Freed hope that they could explore their emotions together.

Freed let himself sink into the hug, closing his eyes tightly as he gripped hold of his dearest friend. The two stayed like that for a long time. Freed able to hear the solid beating of Laxus’ heart against his chest, his familiar smell engulfing him as they held on tight to one another.

In that moment nothing could separate them.

“I don’t want to leave Magnolia.” Laxus finally spoke, his voice ever so quiet. Freed tightened his grip a little, nodding against his chest.

“I know. Neither do I, but if that’s what Makarov orders..”

“Then we’ve gotta obey the rules he gives us, I know.” Freed curled his hands into the others shirt, closing his eyes.

He didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to turn his back on Magnolia. All he wanted was to make it up to his guildmates and he couldn’t do that if he was banished from the guild. If he didn’t manage to make it up to them for what he’d done then his actions would end up haunting him forever, but if he were Makarov he didn’t know if he would give him the chance to prove himself.

“Will you come with me?” Laxus spoke, his still so quiet voice tinged with doubt, as if he didn’t expect Freed to follow him after everything that had happened. Maybe that was a reasonable assumption but Freed knew that Laxus shouldn’t even have to ask.

“Of course, if that’s what you want. I’ll stay with you.”

Freed wasn’t sure who broke the hug but suddenly they were stood a few inches apart, looking over at each other as if they were seeing things clearly for the first time in a while.

Looking into his eyes, Freed felt his heart begin to race in his chest. He had to tell him how he felt. Before they were made to leave their home, before they were banished from their guild, before everything changed for good. It was only right. Laxus needed to know.

But Laxus wasn’t smiling as he finally let go of Freed and took a deep breath, glancing over his shoulder nervously.

“I should go. I want to speak to gramps before it gets too late. You should stay here, go and see him afterwards with Ever and Bickslow to apologise. I need to do this alone though.”

Freed nodded as he looked over at Laxus in a daze.

“I really am so sorry that I put you through this. That I put the whole guild through this. If I could take it back I would a thousand times over. You know that right? I know it doesn’t make any different but I would.”

It felt as if everything was happening in slow motion and Freed was unable to stop it. Laxus was apologising again, so out of the blue, and then he was squeezing his arm and turning his back on him. His mug of coffee was left half empty and cooling on the side, the bright morning light shone through the window, lightening his hair as he walked towards the door. Towards his banishment.

Freed felt panic begin to rise in his chest, the reality of what was about to happen setting in as Laxus paused for a moment just in front of the door.

“Thank you.. For always being there for me Freed. I..“

“I’m in love with you.” The words tumbled from Freed’s mouth before he could stop them.

He felt frozen in place, staring at Laxus’ back unable to speak as the weight of his words echoed in the space between them. This couldn’t be happening, he couldn’t have done something as stupid as confessing his love when it was clear that Laxus would never, _could_ never, feel the same way about him. That was a secret Freed had been planning on taking to his grave.

And yet.. He wanted to stammer out an excuse, an apology or perhaps even an explanation but he couldn’t speak. He just stared in shock, watching the light dancing across the creases of Laxus’ cape, his heart fluttering in his chest.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, his friend spoke.

“You love me?”

Laxus didn’t turn around to face him. He stayed looking at the door, the only indication of his feelings being the tenseness that had gripped hold of his shoulders. His voice wasn’t angry which Freed had been expecting, it just sounded calm and genuinely confused. Like he wanted reassurance that Freed hadn’t been lying to him.

“I do.” Freed finally managed to speak, looking down at the floor. “Maybe that’s why I stayed, I’m not sure. I just know that I do love you. I have done for a very long time now.”

He paused, taking a deep breath as he felt the expected rejection rush over him. Of course Laxus would turn him down. Strangely he didn’t feel sad, he had never expected anything from a confession, he’d never let himself hope. He was just glad that Laxus knew at last.

“You don’t need to say anything Laxus. I don’t need anything, I’m just glad that you know.” He smiled sadly, closing his eyes for a moment. “I hope this doesn’t alter your offer for me to come with you.”

“You love me.”

Freed looked up at his back, nodding his head.

“Yes.. I love you Laxus.”

Freed could see Laxus visibly relaxing as he reaffirmed his feelings. His shoulders lost their tenseness and he lowered his hand, taking a deep steady breath. Freed wasn’t sure what that meant but he was glad that the other didn’t seem mad at his confession.

“I wish you’d told me sooner but this is good.”

Laxus still had his back to him and Freed hated it. His words were so confusing. Freed was desperate to look him in the eye, to determine his thoughts from the face he could read so well, but the other didn’t look like he was planning on showing Freed his expression anytime soon. There was a long pause which Freed recognised as Laxus trying to gather his thoughts. He kept quiet even though he wanted desperately to speak up, waiting for Laxus to explain.

“This is good because if you told me this a few weeks ago I wouldn’t have hesitated in turning around and kissing you but.. I can’t. You deserve to love a better man than me.”

Freed could see Laxus deflate again and he longed to reach forwards, to grab hold of him and turn him around and hold onto him as tightly as possible. However, he was frozen in place. His eyes locked onto the light dancing on Laxus’ shoulders unable to make his protests known.

“Freed, I don’t want you to wait for me to become that man.”

Laxus straightened up then, briefly glancing over his shoulder so that Freed could see the pain glinting in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

With that, without waiting for Freed to speak, Laxus moved forwards and walked out of the door and just like that he was gone.

Freed stared at the door for a long moment, frozen in place. It wasn’t until Evergreen stumbled into the kitchen complaining about her back that Freed broke out of his trance to look over at her.

She startled as she caught sight of him, a frown tugging at her brows.

“Are you okay Freed?”

He pulled a small, fake smile onto his lips, nodding at her gently. “Laxus has gone to speak with the master. You ought to get changed. When Bix gets back we’ll go see him ourselves.”

With that Freed walked back through the room, his eyes passing over the two mugs of half drunk coffee still cooling on the table. He knew he ought to follow his friends order but there was no way he could oblige when Laxus was being so ridiculous.

Of course he was going to wait.

How could he not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I had most of this written months and months ago but I just couldn't end it and then started working on another fairy tail thing (which I maaay post soon even though its the most self gratifying look-how-awesome-my-favourite-character-is alternative universe fic I've ever written). But it's up now yay!  
> As always thanks to my nerd best mate Em for making me feel confident enough to post this.  
> And come chat to me on tumblr @gaysandprincess.  
> Thanks my dudes!  
> Also here's a reminder that comments and kudos are much appreciated as they give me life and give this fanfiction life so if you want to see more please write me a lil something cheers <3


End file.
